Bathroom accessories such as towel bars, towel rings, soap dishes, and shampoo racks are typically attached to a bathroom wall with a support assembly that utilizes a mounting bracket attached to the wall with one or more fasteners. An accessory support has an end portion sized and shaped to receive and support a specific bathroom accessory. For example, the accessory support end portion may be sized and shaped to receive and support one end of a towel bar or may be sized and shaped to receive a towel ring or may be sized and shaped to receive a mounting projection of a soap dish. The accessory support is typically secured to the mounting bracket utilizing a set screw.
Because of the limited space in many bathrooms, installation of an accessory support is difficult. The small size, orientation, and location of the set screw adjacent the bathroom wall adds further difficulty to the installation process. The installer must manually screw the set screw into the mounting bracket utilizing a small screwdriver and having limited clearance from the bathroom wall. Additionally, the set screw is prone to being lost or dropped during installation. Finally, the set screw has fine threads and may be overtightened during installation. Overtightening the set screw can cause the mounting bracket threads to be stripped and compromise the integrity of the accessory support to the mounting bracket.